


Say It Again

by BadBlond099



Series: Familiarity Breeds... [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Arguing for the sake of arguing, Cuz we're all stir crazy, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Smut, implied previous polyamory, wall stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099
Summary: Jason scoffed. “Dick, I don’t mind being exclusive, but I’m not about to marry your dumbass. Can’t it just be enough that I love you?”Dick blushed, unable to look away. “You…you said—”“Don’t make a thing of it,” Jason mumbled.“But…you loooove me.”“You’re making me regret this.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Familiarity Breeds... [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731799
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Between work and getting dragged around, it's gotten harder to make time for these and on top of that, well, I think I'm going to give this series a soft cap here. More on that at the end of the fic if you're curious. Nothing dramatic, I promise.
> 
> This was based on a ridiculous argument I came across recently. Cuz come on. We're all stuck with people way longer than we thought we'd be. Sometimes stuff just gets on our nerves. No worries though. It works out nicely for the boys.
> 
> As usual: don't take this too seriously, it's all in good fun! This is part of a series of quarantine-themed short-fics focusing on my OTP if they were stuck in an apartment together throughout the city-wide shutdown. Reading the others in the series isn't required as they're all kinda light on plot. I did these as a challenge to myself to cope with writer's block and cabin fever in a fun way.
> 
> Here's hoping you enjoy!

It was the dumbest thing.

Jason couldn’t believe Dick was still moping around over it.

He’d been caught in the garage, video chatting with Artemis, and Dick had lost his ever-loving mind over the whole thing.

Somehow Jason knew the issue would come up eventually, but he assumed Dick would be upset because he was staying in touch with what was technically a small criminal organization that he led (courtesy of Luthor). The last thing he considered was that Dick would be upset with him for keeping in touch with an Amazonian.

“If there’s nothing there, why hide it from me?”

“You’re not serious? She’s practically my sister.” Sure, there had been a few attempts and a kiss one or twice, but they’d agreed that it was nothing…Not that Dick needed to know that part. “I was just checking in on her and Biz.”

“Yeah. Your team.” Dick stomped around the apartment dramatically. Jason couldn’t help but smile at the somewhat pathetic tantrum. “You slept with your last team.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “Dude, that’s not—”

“Don’t think I don’t know!”

“I’m not denying it,” Jason interjected. “Initially it was just me and Kori. Then Roy came along and there was more of a spark there…and, well, once or twice I joined in. But that was just meaningless sex!”

Aaand Dick looked even more offended. “I don’t know what I was expecting from a guy who just fucks his friends!”

Jason grimaced. “That was a rare occurrence! And why are you always up my ass about who I’ve slept with? I can guarantee your list is longer than mine, Golden Boy! And yet you don’t hear me complaining about it all the time!”

“That’s because you don’t care!”

Jason slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down his face. “You’re mad at me because I’m not invested enough?”

“You don’t do relationships. I get it.”

“Dick, all you DO is relationships. Be honest; you’re the kind of guy who gets hung up on a one-night-stand, aren’t you?”

“Sorry if sex means something to me!”

Jason fought back the urge to throw so many petty insults at him. So many accusations that had nothing to do with Dick’s actual feelings. Anything he wanted to say was just going to hammer in an unnecessary wedge between them.

“Alright. I can admit, you’re more inclined to get emotionally attached than I am.”

“Ah ha! Wait, what?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I’m not about to argue with you over the fact that I’m NOT sleeping with Artemis. If you want to keep berating me for this relationship you’ve invented in your mind, fine. I can take it. It’s not going to stop me from checking on what few people I care about, but if it’ll make you feel better somehow.”

Dick slumped down on a dining room chair and took a deep breath. “Okay, maybe I’m picking a fight.”

“You think?”

“Don’t push your luck,” he growled. “But can you blame me? This whole quarantine is the most time we’ve spent together…EVER. I know I bother you a lot. I know I mess up often and cause problems for you and take up space and waste resources.”

“And you keep me together,” Jason threw in, making Dick pause. “If you didn’t wriggle your way into staying with me during this whole lock-down, do you think I’d spend most of my days inside? I’m avoiding going out and abusing my immunity because I don’t want to put you at risk. I’m not running around every day, sticking my neck out for whatever new asshole in a costume wants to hack at it because of you. Honestly? This is like living the dream. It makes me wonder every day if it wouldn’t be better to just hang up my hood and, you know, live.”

“Jay…”

“Don’t look at me with those puppy-dog eyes. You know the moment the lockdown’s lifted you’re going to be the first guy in spandex out rooftop hopping and free falling.” Jason stood over Dick and looked down at him fondly.

“Well…maybe we don’t have to let this end?” Dick tried, gently taking Jason’s hand. “I wouldn’t mind staying here with you, even if we could go out and be normal people sometimes.”

Jason scoffed at the idea. “That’s the other thing. I haven’t lived in one place this long since B took me off the streets. First chance I get, I’m clearing out of here and bunking somewhere else. Only reason I haven’t moved us already is that, well, most villains have taken a break too, it would seem. Harley’s been a pain in the ass now and then, but she’s mostly stealing toilet paper and potted plants.”

Dick bit his bottom lip and nodded. “It’s a little fucked up that three months in one place is too much for you.” He squeezed Jason’s hand a little. “Three months with one person then—”

“Richard ‘Dickwad’ Grayson, there’s no part of what I’ve gone through with you that I regret. When Gotham opens back up, we’re going to have to resume our lives as well. You’ll go back to Bludhaven and I’ll get back to my…team.” Dick’s eyes dropped, but Jason caught his chin and forced him to look back up. “That doesn’t mean you’ll mean any less to me. Just give me a call. Get in touch. Tell me what you need. If a night off to indulge in some sinful pleasures will help to get us through, I’d be happy to oblige.”

“But we won’t be…you know.”

Jason scoffed. “Dick, I don’t mind being exclusive, but I’m not about to marry your dumbass. Can’t it just be enough that I love you?”

Dick blushed, unable to look away. “You…you said—”

“Don’t make a thing of it,” Jason mumbled.

“But…you loooove me.”

“You’re making me regret this.”

Dick released Jason’s hand and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, pulling him in closer. “You can’t take it back now. You love me.” He kissed the corner of Jason’s mouth playfully. “Jason Todd loves me.”

Jason brushed his hands over Dick’s fuzzy head, tilting his head back just a bit further. “Yeah, so what if I do?”

Dick couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he continued to plant playful kisses on Jason’s face. “I think I can live with knowing you love me.”

Jason dropped his hands to Dick’s waist and hoisted him up into his arms. Dick laughed and nuzzled against Jason’s neck, unable to contain his elation. “Say it again,” he muttered. “Say it again and again.”

Jason moved so that Dick’s back was pressed against the wall and began kissing the crux of his ear, his jawline, his neck. “You’re…not being fair,” Jason breathed, adeptly slipping one hand under Dick’s pants and boxers, gripping the plump flesh of that famous ass.

Dick gasped and dropped one leg, letting Jason force his pants and boxers down easier. “I…ah…” Two fingers slid into home and Dick bit his lip again. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He was looking for a reason to argue. A reason to upset Jason and make ending things easier. Instead, he’d been given more than he could have ever hoped. “Jay…I luh…I…”

Jason drove his fingers into Dick’s prostate, delighting in the heat coming off of him as he sucked in a desperate breath.

“St…stop! I’m trying to…Mmmn!”

Jason finally pressed his lips to Dick’s. Dick immediately tried to slip his tongue, but Jason pulled away. “So, you don’t really feel the same way, huh?”

Dick groaned and raked his fingers though Jason’s hair, holding his forehead against his own. “I. Love. You. I love you! Hell, if I knew you were capable of feeling I’d have said it months ag—nnngh!”

Jason slipped his fingers out in order to work his pants off. “Capable of feeling? Oh, you’re asking for it now.”

Dick moved his head so that his lips were at Jason’s ear and whispered, “I’m practically begging for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo again.
> 
> Yes, I'm going to put a cap on this series of quarantine ficlets. A soft cap cuz, well, the situation's still going on and if I come across something that I think would be fun to write, I think I'll still give it a shot.
> 
> As for why this series is ending, if you care to know, it's because I now have a scrapyard of partial fics that weren't as happy as I'd hoped. Things kept getting dark or hitting too close to the current climate and I didn't write these to do that; I wrote these to keep things light. I'm doing my best to keep personal opinions about current events to myself, and I don't want to keep tempting fate.
> 
> THIS IS NOT ME INVITING DISCOURSE ON CURRENT EVENTS IN THE COMMENTS! Please respect that.
> 
> And if anyone's worried this is a mental health kind of thing...well, I'm a writer. My brain's a wreck 90% of the time, but put my dog in my lap and the endorphins flow just fine. I write plenty of dark stuff too. Love me some angsty shit. But I write fiction for a reason. When the subject matter is supposed to be based on current events and current events are as they are...well...that's something I don't want to slip into ficlets that are just supposed to be short and sweet.
> 
> And come on. This series is called "Familiarity Breeds..." as an ironic joke, but the quote doesn't go: "Familiarity Breeds Olive Juice" or "Familiarity Breeds the D in D & D". Sometimes things just aren't great and that's ok. But for these I just want to write things that'll make people happy, and I don't think I'm in the right state of mind for that, so I'm going to bow out.
> 
> Can't thank readers enough for the support and positivity I've gotten throughout this series! It's made my day time and time again! I hope you still find positivity in your days and reasons to smile! Stay strong! Stay safe! Stay healthy! And when you can't, it's okay. Just smile when you can and enjoy the little things that can put a smile on your face!


End file.
